


Aunty Bewwa?

by Hustling_Rube93



Series: Stay [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hustling_Rube93/pseuds/Hustling_Rube93
Summary: Teddy is excited for Christmas. Bellatrix wants to sleep. Part of the ‘Stay’ universe.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Stay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574908
Comments: 9
Kudos: 236





	Aunty Bewwa?

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fluff. I own nothing. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

It was the barely audible creak of the bedroom door being pushed open that woke Bellatrix. 

Despite being in quite a deep sleep, the shift in the air and the feeling of someone else in the room made her eyes snap open instantly. Years of being on high alert during both Wizarding Wars had fine tuned her senses but the slightest noise made her skittish. It was both a blessing and a curse sometimes. 

Bellatrix could tell by the sound of a breath catching in the darkness that the woman next to her was awake too. But she didn’t move to reach for her wand. Before, a tiny noise in the middle of the night would have been a sign of danger, but it had been a few years since the war now, and the pitter patter of little feet running across the thick carpet had been a regular enough occurrence over the years that the two witches in bed had little to be concerned about. 

In the gloom of the bedroom, Bellatrix could just about see Hermione cracking an eye open to peer at the tousled little boy standing next to the bed. 

Teddy had Smokey, his stuffed Welsh Green, under his arm and was whispering to him excitedly. At any other time the sight would have melted Bellatrix’s heart, but right now all she wanted was for her nephew to go back to bed before he properly woke her up. 

Last night had been a late one, by the time they had finished wrapping the rest of their Christmas presents (which Hermione had insisted they did by hand), it had gone half-past ten, and even when they went to bed they didn’t go straight to sleep. 

The memory of Hermione’s hand between her legs and her mouth sucking kisses onto her throat made Bellatrix’s belly roll pleasantly. But it wasn’t the time to think about that now. 

“Poppet,” Bellatrix murmured, and Teddy leapt about a foot in the air in surprise. “It’s night-night time. Why’re you awake?”

“I heard a noise and wokted up,” Teddy whispered. “I think Santa’s been!”

Bellatrix heard Hermione grumble something into her pillow, then she said, “It’s too early, love. Go back to bed.”

The little blue haired boy just stood there, gawping at them. Even in the darkness of the room, Bellatrix could see his wide eyed, incredulous stare. Andromeda had warned her that Teddy would most likely wake up at some ungodly hour, he had done so the last two years since he had become old enough to understand the magic of Christmas and presents and Santa Claus. 

But he still stood there, shuffling his feet along the carpet, and Bellatrix sighed and said, “Get in.”

Teddy didn’t need to be told twice and took a running jump into the middle of the bed. A bony knee dug into Bellatrix’s ribs as he clambered over her and she wheezed a breathy, “Oomph.” 

Gone were the days when he was still little and needed help climbing into his aunts massive queen size bed. Hermione tucked his skinny legs under the duvet and closed her eyes again. 

“Cuddle in and go back to sleep now,” Bellatrix murmured. 

Teddy nudged his head under Bellatrix’s chin and wrapped his arm around her neck in what could only have been described as a chokehold, his face pressed against her neck. She slid her hand up his back and threaded her fingers through the thick blue hair at the back of his head. The action usually sent him off to sleep rather quickly.

But he had other ideas it seemed. 

“Aunty Bewwa?” he lisped.

Bellatrix sighed. “Yes, darling?”

“What if Santa takes all my toys to the wrong house?”

Bellatrix tried not to smile at his concern, realising that it was very real. “Don’t worry. Granny sent him an owl to let him know she was working at the hospital this year and you were staying with Aunty Bella and Aunt ‘Mione.”

“Okay.” There was a brief silence and Bellatrix thought he had finally dozed off. Her own breathing evened out, lulled to the cusp of slumber despite the invasion. 

Then Teddy spoke again and said, “Aunty Bewwa?”

Bellatrix fought very hard not to groan. “Yes, darling?”

“What if he didn’t get granny’s letter?”

Bellatrix thought quickly. “Granny’s owl always delivers her letters, doesn’t she?” Teddy didn’t speak but she heard the rustle of his head against the pillow as he nodded. “Athena’s very clever.” More rustling. 

There was another few moments of silence where Teddy was clearly thinking this through before he seemed to decide that it sounded logical enough and said, “Okay.”

“And anyway,” she continued, even though she should have just let him sleep. “Santa has the best House-elves in the world. They double check all his mail to make sure he knows exactly where to deliver all the presents on Christmas Eve.”

“House-elves!” Teddy gasped, loud enough for Bellatrix to flinch. “Jus’ like Kreacher!”

“That’s right, but not as grumpy,” she said softly. 

Teddy started to rattle on about how much he loved Kreacher and how the elderly House-elf made the best sandwiches and cut them into triangles instead of squares. 

She loved this part of Teddy. His love for life and how he saw the good in everyone and everything. Even grumpy old Kreacher. 

Bellatrix never thought she would be able to stand this. A child’s never ending rambling. It was one of the reasons she never had children of her own. The second being that her ex-husband had been the human version of period cramps and she couldn’t bear the thought of their child turning out just like him. But she was always happy to listen to Teddy.

Just not at daft o’clock in the morning. 

“Anyway, it’s time for sleeping now,” Bellatrix told him. “You don’t want to wake Aunt ‘Mione do you?” She dropped her voice to a stage whisper and said, “You know how scary she can be in the mornings if she doesn’t get a good nights sleep, hm.”

“Oi!” Hermione’s voice was muffled by her pillow. “I heard that Bellatrix Black.”

“I meant your hair, love,” Bellatrix said innocently and Teddy sniggered. 

“Mmmhmm,” Hermione hummed, sounding unconvinced. She skimmed her hand down Bellatrix’s arm, linking their fingers. “What time is it?”

“Middle of the bloody night,” Bellatrix murmured and Teddy sniggered again. She pulled back to look down at him. “And what are you laughing at, sir?”

“Aunty Bewwa said a swear,” he tittered.

Hermione half rolled over, picked up her wand from the bedside table and cast a quick Tempus charm. “It’s a little after six,” she said and vanished the smokey blue numbers that hovered in the air over the bed. 

Teddy sat bolt upright, nearly head butting Bellatrix in the process, and asked, “Can we go downstairs? Can we? Pwease?”

Bellatrix groaned and rubbed her face. They definitely weren’t going to go back to sleep now. She cast a sideways glance at Hermione who was smiling in that way that made her heart feel too big for her chest, and said, “Fine, lets get up then, shall we? Aunty Bella will need plenty of coffee.”

The words had barely passed her lips before Teddy was on his feet, he bounced up and down a few times in excitement, then commando rolled over her. Bellatrix grunted as his sharp elbows dug into her stomach and she nearly got an uppercut to the chin. 

Merlin, if she wasn’t black and blue come lunchtime she would be surprised. 

Teddy grabbed Smokey by the tail and started babbling excitedly about Lego and broomsticks and racing cars. A gentle hand touched Bellatrix’s cheek and she turned to find Hermione’s mouth suddenly upon hers in a tender kiss.

“Merry Christmas,” she murmured against Bellatrix’s lips. 

“Merry Christmas, my love,” Bellatrix whispered and kissed her again. Deeper this time, the barest hint of tongue brushing against Hermione’s, eliciting a soft groan from the younger witch.

“Ew! Kissy!” Teddy shrieked and erupted into peals of high pitched laughter. 

“Oh, hush you,” Bellatrix admonished playfully and sat up to swing her legs over the side of the bed. She stood and stretched, grabbing her dressing gown from where she had carelessly thrown it on top of the chest at the bottom of the bed last night and unhooked Hermione’s from the back of the door. Bellatrix tossed it to her and they stepped out onto the landing. 

Bellatrix almost took a header down the stairs as Teddy barrelled into the back of her legs in his haste to race past her, dragging Smokey behind him. Hermione laughed as she gripped Bellatrix’s elbow to steady her and pulled her back. 

Bloody hell her nephew would be the death of her today. 

“Teddy!” Bellatrix lightly scolded. “What have I told you about trampling down those stairs like a herd of hippogriff’s?”

Teddy didn’t appear to hear her as he clunked noisily down the polished wooden staircase and skidded along the hall. Hermione gripped Bellatrix’s forearm. 

“Oh, leave him be,” she laughed softly. “He’s just excited for Santa.”

“He won’t be excited if he breaks his bloody neck,” Bellatrix grumbled. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as they walked arm in arm down the stairs. “Did you ever think this time four years ago we’d be celebrating another Christmas together?” she asked quietly. “Living together...loving each other?”

Bellatrix pulled her to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, and turned to her with the tenderest of smiles. “You know what?” She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Hermione’s mouth. “Yes, I did.”

Hermione’s eyebrows quirked. “You did?”

“Mm,” Bellatrix hummed. “Even though I kept telling myself it was all just a bit of fun and it wouldn’t be long until I was bored of you, I knew...I knew you were different the minute you accepted my apology.” She brushed her hand tenderly down Hermione’s forearm where the evidence of one of the most despicable things she had ever done hid under a permanent Glamour Charm. “I knew that once I had you, I couldn’t possibly let you go again. I’m completely and utterly in love with you and I’ll forever be glad that you stayed one night and never went home again.”

Hermione’s breath hitched slightly and her amber eyes shimmered. “Oh, Bella,” she murmured. 

Bellatrix leaned forwards again and captured Hermione’s lips in a less than chaste kiss, only pulling away when Teddy came clomping back down the hall. 

“Aunt Bewwa, the living room doors stuck and — ew kissy!” Then he darted away again with his hands covering his eyes. 

Bellatrix grinned and pulled away. She forgot she had warded the living room door before going to bed last night in case Teddy tried to tiptoe downstairs for a sneaky peak at Santa. 

With one last lingering kiss to her lady loves mouth, she hooked her hand through Hermione’s arm and guided her down the hall to where Teddy was pulling on the living room door handle with all his tiny might. 

“Come then, Teddykins,” she said in a sing song voice. “Let’s see what Santa’s brought you.”


End file.
